Fundraiser
by xJemx
Summary: The staff take part in an attept to raise money for a cause! Fun, fun, fun! Honest
1. Leaflets

This is a fic I came up with a while ago for my little brother but never got round to writing it. So, here's what I've started to come up with! Please read and review as always, thanks!

---------------------------------------------

**Fundraiser**

"This has to be a joke!" exclaimed Josh, his eyes reading over a leaflet Alice had given him moments before.

"They've made leaflets, that's official mate!" chuckled Abs form behind him.

"Glad you think its funny, I'm not as young as I used to be!" Josh moaned, it was true, he wasn't. Abs just laughed as the paramedic walked off shaking his head.

"What's wrong with Josh?" piped up Kelsey as she had saw him wander off.

"Unhappy about these I think. Says he isn't as young as he used to be." Abs laughed again as he handed Kelsey a leaflet, and watched as horror spread on her face too.

"No," she paused as she read the rest, "I hate everything about these! Who's idea was this one then?"

"Dunno, could have been Nathan's maybe Harry's?" he chuckled, "Or, even Tess, oh, if I was you I'd get back to work!"

Kelsey was puzzled but also worried, "Why? She hasn't found out about me taking an long lunch yesterday has she?"

"No, but if Tess is in on it, you wouldn't want her to catch you chatting like this, she might volunteer you for something!"

"Oh god, Well, I better get too it then!" Kelsey said hurriedly as she practically ran into the waiting are and called her patient, leaving Abs grinning to himself. He didn't mind them as much as Kelsey seemed to, but he still didn't like the idea of it anyway. He scrumpled the leaflet up and put it in his pocket, he figured Nina would look forward to this and would want to know about it in every detail, before heading back to work.


	2. Shorts

The morning hadn't been a busy one so nearly everybody was able to stop and read the posters and pick up leaflets.

"Maggie?" called Selena from the nurses station, leaflet in hand.

"Yeh?" replied Maggie as she entered through the reception doors, smiling as she did.

"You seen these?" she held up her leaflet.

"No, what is it?" Selena handed Maggie the piece of paper and waited on her to red, which wasn't long. "Well, this sounds like it'll be fun!" she gave her back the paper, a grin spread on her face.

"Your joking, right?"

"No, I think it'll be a good laugh!"

"Honestly? Pfft!" Selena shook her head in disbelief, "How can a 'Staff Sports Day Fundraiser" be in the same sentence as "fun" unless the words "Is really not going to be" come in between them?"

Maggie chuckled at her friends sarcasm, "Okay, so it won't be that fun but it's sure to raise al lot of money for the hospice."

"Yeah, spose. Are you actually looking forward to it?"

"Well, sort of." she chuckled at her own thoughts, "But, there is one thing."

Selena grinned, "What?"

"Their not gonna make us wear shorts are they?" Selena looked a Maggie's serious face, before bursting into fits of giggles. "What? I f I was to wear shorts, no one would turn up, would they? They'd all be put off!" she exclaimed innocently, but even she could help but join in the giggle fit.

Charlie walked over to the two women, who were in stitches, "Good joke?"

They looked up but were unable to mutter a few words to him through their giggles, so Selena handed him the leaflet.

"Oh, just what we need!" he exclaimed, as he read it.

Maggie sobered herself up a little, tears still rolling down her cheeks, "You gonna wear shorts!" which only made the pair laugh more. A puzzled Charlie decided it would be safer to leave them alone, and went back to work.


	3. Teams

"Settle down! Quiet!" Harry wasn't being heard over the groups chatting, clearing his throat he shook his head, "QUIET!" this made everyone in the staffroom jump, followed by mutters of annoyance. "That's better. Now that I have your attention I want to discuss the issue of the Fundraiser."

"Why do we have to do it?" called out Josh. Laughs echoed round the group.

"Questions at the end please! As I was saying, this year we've opted for a Sports Day." he smiled at the looks on the gathered faces, "We've also made a programme of events, which goes like this." as he took a breath to begin, Harry was once again interrupted, not by Josh but by Kelsey.

"Who's We? Because they really need to think again!" this was followed by a number of agreements and grunts of disapproval.

"If you would let Harry explain, we might get somewhere!" said an impatient Tess, standing beside Harry.

"Yes, thank you Tess." he produced a pile of paper from behind him and begun handing them round the room, and the silly comments like "My My, we have been busy!" from Abs, and everyone had got a sheet he began to explain, "As you can see, there are a number of different races. Before finally, the big team relay."

A simultaneous "Woooooooooooooooooooo!" went round the room.

Harry rolled his eyes, his staff were behaving like kids again. Before he could continue Guppy put his hand up, "Yes Guppy?"

"What's 'The Oldies' and 'The Youfs'?" there was an almighty shuffling of paper as the others cottoned on to what he was on about. 

"Ah yes. Now, the department has been divided into two teams, The Oldies and The 'Youfs'. These will be the two teams in the relay,"

"Who's in what team?" shouted someone that sounded like Comfort out.

"Well, that's kinda stating the obvious!" joked Nina, chuckling.

"The teams shall be as follows. In the Oldies will be, Me." 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" went round the room,.

"Josh." 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Charlie and Tess." 

Once again, they all cheered.

"Maggie. Who, is also appointed Captain of the team."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" 

Maggie jumped up punched the air with her hands and shouted, "Come on!" before sitting back down in fits of laughter again. 

"And Selena, being Maggie's second in command!" 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Harry made a mental note not to call the names out slowly but to do them in one, it would be quicker, "The Youfs shall be, Abs, Nina, Kelsey, Sam, Alice and Guppy. Kelsey and Sam being the captins for their team!"

The group cheered on anyway.

"Right, now that's out of the way is there any questions you'd like answered?"

"What time do we start at?"  
"What's the whole point?"  
"Do we really have to do this?"  
"Since when was I an oldie?"   
"Can't it be a patients sports day?"  
"Do we still get paid for taking part?"  
"Why is Nina in the Youfs team?" Abs soon took back his words as Nina hit him over the head with a cushion.

"Do we have to wear shorts!" the group paused for a minute, puzzled by the randomness of the question that had just been asked. Looking around to see who asked it, they soon found out. Maggie and Selena were once again in stitches, receiving weird looks from everyone.

"What's wrong with them?" commented Harry, seeing his two best friends laughing together about some unknown joke.

"I don't know. When I spoke to them this morning they were going on about shorts too!" laughed Charlie. 

"O-K!." Harry diverted the attention back to him, "Well, I think that's everything you need to know just now, more info will be given nearer the date! Back to work people!" there was a great shuffling of feet and scraping of chairs as the group dispersed, still moaning about the plans. Maggie and Selena were still chuckling as they left.

"I can tell this is going to be one heck of a sports day!" muttered Harry to himself as he cleared up the mess of abandoned bits of paper and cushions.


	4. Sashes

As soon as everyone, including Kelsey and Josh, had warmed to the idea of the fundraiser, the competitiveness between the two teams began. Cubicles had been overtaken with banners supporting each team, as had the waiting area and reception. Alice had made badges for her team, much to the dismay of the Oldies.

"We need badges or something too!" exclaimed Harry to Selena, who wasn't really listening, she was staring into the light behind her patients x-ray.

"Mmmmm…" realising Harry was talking to her she focused on him, "What were you saying?"

"I think we need badges or something for our team. The Youfs have!"

"Oh, yeah. Alice is very creative, isn't she?" she smiled at Harry, before looking onto reception.

"Yeah. Very good at that sort of thing. And plants!" he laughed, the reception area was full of them. "Do you think she'd make us some if we asked really really nicely?"

"If who could make what?" asked Maggie from behind the pair. She was struggling to balance a huge pile of paperwork in one hand and a large box in the other.

"Alice and badges." laughed Selena as she rushed to help her friend. As Selena took the box, Maggie was able to see and put the paperwork down in a heap next to Harry.

"For you, with compliments of Mr Spencer!" Maggie chuckled at Harry's disgusted face.

"Hey, Maggie? What are these?" Selena asked as she undid the box, pulling out a purple and black sash with the words, "Go Oldies" written on them in sliver. "Oh, these are great! Don't need those badges now Harry!" she passed Harry one and Maggie took one. The three put them on, and begun laughing.

"Am I the only one who feels like a girl guide?" asked Selena her face innocent.

"Well, I can see Harry definitely does and I know I do!" chuckled Maggie, twirling around with her sash.

"Thanks Maggie! Who made them anyway?" Harry replied, a grin on his face.

"Nathan thought he'd put something in for each team, dunno what he's doing for the Youfs!." Selena rolled her eyes at Maggie's comment.

"Well, at least we're all getting into the sprit of things!" added Charlie, who'd taken out a sash for himself and begun twirling around with Maggie.

"So long as we don't have to make a dance, I'm happy." joked Selena, "Erm, Nathan doesn't like dancing does he?" the others gave each other worried looks before heading back to work laughing, sporting their new complimentary sashes.


	5. The Big Day

Plenty of attention had been brought to the Fundraiser, with many patients promising to go, for a variety of reasons. Abs had managed to persuade a group of young teenagers to come after letting slip he'd be wearing shorts. Guppy had mistakenly invited his worst patient, old Ms Barton, she was forever inviting him round for tea and now couldn't wait for the sports day much to Guppy's annoyance. Maggie and Selena had set to work inviting as many of their patients as they could, including Mr Johnston, Maggie's 'true love' and Mr Carter, Selena's 'one and only'. Both women were praying that they managed to sober up for at least a few hours on the day.

The day finally arrived and everybody was buzzing with excitement, with a mixture of nerves in there too. The park was filled with people sitting with picnics and deckchairs, all looking like they were about to burst out laughing. Just about everyone had assembled by the make-shift judicator stand, ready for the start. Both teams were laughing at each other and themselves after Nathan had given them matching outfits to wear, The Oldies being purple and black tops, The Youfs Green and Red. Comfort, having been chosen along with Nathan to be the judicators of the races, couldn't help but laugh at the teams. Most of The Youfs were hung over after the night before drinking session, and Maggie, Charlie and Josh all looked unfit for running too. But never the less everyone had turned up, Maggie had assembled her team to the right of the stand, Kelsey to the left, not wanting to let their teams down and were chatting amongst themselves.

But as Nathan switched on his microphone on the stand, the ear splitting screech echoed around the field, brining everyone's attention to the stand.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the first annual Sports Day Fundraiser!" Nathan shuddered at his distorted-bingo-callers-style voice booming through the fields speakers. "As you all know, we have two teams competing in the events today, The Youfs and The Oldies." Nathan paused to let the cheers from Maggie and Kelsey's teams die down, "There are a number of races today, in which each competitor has been chosen by you! Anyway, lets get on with the first race!" cheers went round the crowd, wanting to know who was in what race. The competitors however did not.

"I betcha I'm in some stupid race like the backwards one or something!" moaned Sam, as he warmed up by jogging on the spot.

"Please tell me I don't have to do anything stupid!" laughed Tess, "I could just see me having to do the wheelbarrow one!" her and Josh were laughing along with the rest of the Oldies as Comfort got up to the mike to read out the first race.

"Now, the first race, and its competitors shall be…" even Comfort had to laugh at the race, "The flipper race!" chuckles went round the eager crowd, "And taking part in it shall be, for the Youfs, Sam and Abs!" both team-mates looked at each other rolling their eyes, "For the Oldies you've chosen… Selena and Maggie!" the two women looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Will those competing make their way over to the starting line in prep for the race!" called out Nathan, smiling at the crowd, "Well, that's the first race, all chosen by you! Who's going to win?" most of the crowd chuckled watching as the four medics made their way to the starting line and put on their flippers, most with difficulty.


	6. The Flipper Race

Sam, Abs, Selena and Maggie all had problems getting on their flippers, they were either too big or two small. Finally after managing to squish their feet into them, the race was ready to begin. Wishing each other good luck, each begun to laugh, least of all Maggie and Selena.

"I feel like a penguin!" chuckled Maggie to her team mate through he corner of her mouth.

"I know! I hope I don't make a complete fool of myself here!" laughed Selena, turning to face down the track marked out on the grass with white paint.

Luke smiled at the four standing ready to go, _"All ready?" _they all shook their heads, _"Alright then! On your marks…. Get set…. GOOO!" _

Sam was first over the starting line, followed by Maggie, then Selena and finally Abs. All of them were waddling exactly like penguins, trying not to fall over their own feet.

Luke was commentating a few meters away, running along side the race,

"_And their off! Sam in first place, followed by Maggie, then Selena and Abs bringing up the rear!" _he couldn't help but laugh at his colleagues attempts to run wearing the flippers, _"Someone call the zoo, they've let four penguins loose in Holby!" _the crowd were beginning to get into the spirit of things by cheering on the competitors.

Maggie was stumbling along, behind Sam, who had a big grin on his face. However, this grin didn't stay as he caught his own flipper and fell to the ground.

"Oh flip!" he cried out, laughing as he did so.

"_And Sam goes down! Is he gunna get back up in time to save his lead or will second place Maggie steal it from him!" _

However, as soon as those words had left Luke's lips, Sam rolled over., but he didn't take into account Maggie, who was waddling behind him.

"Scuse us Sam!" she called out cheekily as she bypassed him, grinning down.

Sam grinned back and stuck his hand out, grabbing Maggie's left flipper.

"SAM!" Maggie cried out as she sun round, falling to the ground as she did so.

"_Oh, I think there's been a bit of cheating going on between Youf Sam and Oldie Maggie! Their both down! Oh and here comes Selena, oh no, hold on Abs has got the right idea going on!" _

Selena had overtaken the laughing sprawled out Sam and Maggie but Abs had turned round, and was walking backwards. Making him much faster than Selena and he soon took over her, meters from the finish line.

"_And Abs has taken over Selena! But she's pulling back, who's gonna get there fist! Oh oh oh!" Luke laughed as he craned t see who was crossing the line first, "ABS HAS WON THE FIRST RACE FOR THE YOUFS, CLOSELY FOLLOWED BY OLDIE SELENA!" _

Selena spun round, shout back to Luke, "HEY! Less of the old!" before chuckling at his face. Whilst Abs was doing a little dance being cheered by the gathered crowd. Maggie and Sam had given up and taken their flippers of and were now running to the finish line.

"_Sam gets the third with Maggie, tut tut, coming last!" _Luke joked before handing the mic over to Nathan.

"_Congratulations to Abs and the Youfs, getting the first points of the day!" _

The crowd cheered as Sam, Abs, Maggie and Selena walked back to their teams, the women in fits of laughter.


	7. Call Out

"What happened out there Maggie?" joked Charlie, pretending to be disappointed.

"Hey, next time, you try and run with flippers on your feet ands stay upright when someone grabs one of them!" Maggie laughed back, smiling as she handed him her flippers.

"Oh, easy!" he chuckled rolling his eyes melodramatically at Maggie and Selena.

The Youfs were all joining in with Abs little dance across the field from The Oldies, half of the crowd was too.

"_Now, people! We move onto the next race, again all chosen by you!" boomed Nathan's voice again over the field as he read the card in front of him passed by comfort a few moments before, "Would Kelsey, Nina, Charlie and Harry make their way to the starting line, for the Sack Race!"_

The four faces fell, but Maggie turned round to Charlie and couldn't not let the opportunity pass. "You were saying Mr Fairhead?" she chuckled as he went red and left with Harry to the starting line.


	8. The Sack Race

"_Everyone got their sacks?" spoke Luke, smiling cheekily at his colleagues as they nodded, getting down on the grass. The race had been set in the old fashioned way, where you had to lie on the sack before jumping to your feet as it started. "Alright then, Ready…Steady… GOO!" _

The crowd watched cheering and chuckling at the four flailing about on the field, none of them seemed to be able to get up properly. Nina was the first to wriggle into hers and stand up, before sneakily helping up Kelsey to her feet. Charlie and Harry however, weren't in such good shape. Charlie looked remarkably like a fish out of water and Harry, well he wasn't in an any better position.

"_Kelsey's off thanks to her fellow Youf Nina, their now haring it down the track, suffering no competition from the two oldies not even in their sacks yet! Come on Harry! Charlie!"_

As Luke was too busy laughing at the pair, he didn't notice Maggie and Josh rushing onto the starting line and helping their fellow team mates up to their feet.

"_And what's this? The Oldies have drafted in helpers! I don't know whether this is allowed but anyway, on with the race!" _

"Yous looked like you needed our assistance." whispered Maggie winking at Josh.

"And you know us, always on hand! No! Go win the race!" laughed Josh as he and Maggie left the two men to hop.

Nina and Kelsey had also been laughing at the two men and booing at Nathan's decision not to disqualify the Oldies, and were caught of guard as Charlie and Harry suddenly started to make for the finish line.

"_And Harry's gone down, oh and Nina's had to dodge out of the way! Will she regain her lead? Neither of them look like their going to manage to get up, is it left to Kelsey and Charlie to battle it out with there only being a few meters left in the race!"_

Kelsey was about a foot behind Charlie as he crossed, or rather, fell over the finish line. Josh and the rest of The Oldies jumped up punching the air with their fists and laughing at Maggie's, "Typical." comment before she joined in laughing with the rest of the crowd.

"_Well, that was the sack race ladies and gentlemen. The winner being Charlie for The Oldies! Which leaves it at an even break in the points so far with The Youfs having won one and The Oldies also!" _echoed Nathan as the competitors headed back to their teams and the crowd waited eagerly on the next race details.


	9. Annoucement

"Oh, good! My favourite race up next! But before all that, the competitors are…" Nathan left a slight pause, enjoying the faces of his colleagues below, "Tess. Josh. Guppy. And Alice!" Alice looked pleased, she felt a bit more like part of the team, "And the race, well, as I've said, this one happens to be a personal favourite of mine so this shall be fun! Would the mentioned please make their way to the starting line for…The Skipping Race!" Nathan cheered out along with the hundred or so spectators.

Alice had begun jumping up and down, overjoyed that her name was correct, Guppy didn't look to bothered but Tess and Josh were looking rather apprehensive, but nevertheless chatted happily as they walked with the other air to Luke.


	10. Nathan's Favourite Race

"_Has everyone got their ropes ready?" _After the fours nods, Luke smiled, trying not to laugh at his boss poised ready to skip for his life, _"Okay then. Get ready, get set. GOO!" _

It took a few seconds for everyone to realise and get their legs and ropes moving in tandem but after that nothing could stop them Well, apart from Josh.

"_And Josh looks like he's struggling with the art of keeping in a straight line! Alice is out in front, Tess close behind and Guppy! Go Guppy go! Your doing the men who skip proud!"_

It was true, Guppy looked like the only one on the field that could skip, but it was his perfection that was lagging him behind. Tess and Alice were running and occasionally skipping the rope properly whereas Guppy was jumping the rope every time.

"_I think its going to be a close one between Alice and Tess, their nearly equal, looks like, erm.." Luke squinted to see who was in front, "Alice is just in front! But Tess could still steal her lead!" Luke looked to the other end of the track, "And it seems Josh has given up! Or is that just how he skips? I leave that one up to you!"_

The crowd started to cheer as Luke spun round and just saw Alice as she crossed the finish line with Tess a few moments behind. They were joined by Guppy and finally Josh as the crowd once again cheered the four as they handed over their skipping ropes with smiles. Alice was absolutely hyped over the fact that she'd actually won a race and even more so when she got back to her team mates and they were congratulating her.

"_Oh, the skipping race just makes a sport day for me! Well, that's tipped the scale, Alice claiming victory for The Youfs and also giving them a one point lead over The Oldies! But will their small lead last? The next race should decided that! Comfort?"_ Nathan commented, having loved the previous race, passing the mic to Comfort.

"_Thanks. Yes, well, the next race being, The Obstacle!" _Plenty of oohs went round the crowd_, "And for this you've chosen, duh duh duh.."_

In the teams huddled together, Josh was whispering "Please not me please not me…" Whereas in The Youfs Nina had her fingers crossed in hope she was picked, the obstacle race was her thing.

"_Nina, Abs, Selena and Maggie! You know the idea by now, good luck babes!" _Comfort chuckled at the faces of Abs and Maggie.


	11. The Obsticle Race

"You have got to be joking!" moaned Abs to Nina as he walked with her over to Luke.

"Hey! Come on! it's the Obstacle Race! An easy one!" laughed Nina, completely getting hyped up. Abs just rolled his eyes.

"Well, this if going to be fun!" said Maggie, in as unexcitedly a tone she could manage.

"Yep, most fun I've had ever!" Selena turned to look at Maggie, but couldn't keep a straight face as they both began chuckling on route to the Starting line.

------------------

However, when the four competitors got to the line, their faces feel at the sight of the obstacles.

_"Ah, yes, here were are! The Obstacle Race! Now, competitors, as you can see the course is in five parts, as I will demonstrate."_ Luke ran onto the marked out course, smiling at the four in front of him. _"First we have the beanbags, you have to run to each marker and put a bean bag on each one individually."_ Luke demonstrated with the first two. _"Then once you done that, you move on to the hoola hoops."_ On the grass were four hoops, one after the other in each lane, _"All you have to do is put one over your head, then stand in one and put it over your head that way and repeat. Right?"_ the group nodded, _"Next comes the benches, you've got to jump over each one before moving on the tyres, you gotta run through them as fast as you can without tripping up or stumbling. Then finally there's the hop. You've got to put the ball between your knees and hop to the finish lie! Okay guys?"_ This time, the look on their faces was definitely horror, which made Luke chuckle, _"Its not as hard as it looks, honest!"_

"That's alright for you to say, you not taking part!" shouted Abs, his arms folded.

Maggie turned to face Abs, "Hey! You've got nothing to worry about, your not forty something!" the crowd were cheering at each comment made before Luke signalled for the start.

_"Right, everyone ready?"_ Luke asked, trying not to look to smug.

"No!"

"As I'll ever be!"

"Not that I want to be but I am!"

"Yeh!" called out each of the competitors, Nina being the only one who looked remotely like she wanted to go.

"_Alright then! On your marks, get set… GO!" _Luke's voice echoed round the field as Selena, Abs, Maggie and Nina grabbed their beanbags._ "Here we go ladies and gentlemen, the obstacle race! Nina's off to a great start in lane three, Selena close behind in lane two with Maggie and Abs about the same in lanes one and four! Oh, hold on a minute, Abs has missed one of the markers, get back and sort it Abs!" _

Abs scowled at Luke before walking back to his marker and melodramatically placing the beanbag done, "Happy?" he called back, smirking.

"_Yep, that'll do! You'd best hurry up, otherwise your gunna be last! Oh, and the women are all at the hoops, Nina's through… Selena's through… and …Maggie's through! Come on Abs!"_

Abs had almost caught up with Maggie at the beginning of the tyres, with Nina and Selena a couple out in front. However, as he and Maggie placed their feet into the tyres, they got a surprise.

"_Oh, I was wondering who'd drawn the short straws in the lanes! Two of the sets of tyres have been tampered with ladies and gentlemen!" _Luke could hardly hide the laughter that was spreading on his face as he watched Maggie lift her foot out of the tyre which was now dripping with custard.

"You put custard in my tyres?" she exclaimed, stepping out of them, both her feet now covered in yellow goo. "Uh!" But she smiled slightly evilly as she turned to Abs. "Come on Abs! Lets get him!" she yelled as she grabbed a handful of the custard and flung it at Luke, followed by Abs, who'd picked up a whole tyre and put it over Luke's head.

"Serves you right for mocking us!" laughed Abs as him and Maggie high-fived before taking Selena and Nina's routes on the tyres.

Luke was left to wipe the custard of his mic and face. "God, I can't see now! Thanks guys!" But he stopped his moaning when the crowd cheered as Nina crossed the finish line, followed by Selena and Maggie and Abs. "And Nina crosses first, Selena second and Maggie third with Abs fourth." he said quickly as he was handed a roll of towel. The crowd were both laughing at Luke and cheering on the Youfs.

Comfort took over from Luke, laughing herself, _"And the third victory for the Youfs! Come on Oldies! What's happening to you? Hopefully the next race is your guys! Speaking of which, Nathan, what's next?" _she smiled handing the mic to Nathan.

"_Ah, yes. Up next is the Egg and Spoon! In which, Josh, Tess, Alice and Sam are taking part! Off you go guys!" _

Josh and Tess looked quite happy with themselves, the Egg and Spoon wasn't to energetic and didn't require to much skill so they figured they at least had achance.

Sam and Alice also looked happy with the race choice, nothing could go wrong in an egg and spoon race. Right?


	12. The Blindfold Race

For once, the race went without a glitch, and surprisingly Josh won a point back for his team, with Alice coming in close second, Tess third and Sam fourth. Tess had gloated all the way back to their team mates to Sam about how he'd been beaten by his own mother, much to Sam's annoyance.

But he didn't have long to wait before she was shut up as Nathan's voice echoed through the speakers, asking for quiet.

"_Now that was a great race! Well done Josh, thanks to you, the Oldies are back to one point behind the leading Youfs! Aw, and poor Sam, beaten by his own mother no less…" _Sam's ear went bright red and the groups could tell he was cursing Nathan under his breath. _"But, anyway, onto the next race! Comfort what, and who, have we got?"_

_Comfort smiled, "Thanks Nathan. We have up next… The Blindfold race!" _cheers and laughs went round the spectators, _"Would Nina, Alice, Charlie and Maggie make their way to the starting line for their blindfolds!" _

The foursome soon made their way to join the cleaned-up Luke at the top of the field.

"_Now, competitors. This is the blindfold race, and as the name suggests, these are now yours…" _and with that, Luke held out four different coloured blindfolds, handing one to each of the four. _"The ideas simple, you gotta run in as straight a line as you can down the field and reach the finish line without falling over that much.! Okay?" _

"Yeh!" came the reply as they got their blindfolds on. Charlie had a little bit of difficulty getting his on but after Maggie had it sorted they we all set to go, their hands out in front, grins of uncertainty on their faces.

"_Okay, can everybody hear me?" _Luke asked.

"Luke the blindfolds cover our eyes, not our ears." Maggie commented in a very patronising voice.

Luke grinned, _"Yeh, well, watch out Coldwell, I still haven't got you back for the custard!"_ and with that he laughed before shouting, _"READY….. GET SET…. GOO!" _

The group started out slowly, Nina taking a slight lead, then Maggie and Charlie and finally Alice gingerly making her way behind them.

"_And their off! Come people, a little speed here!" _Luke shouted, watching as the foursome carefully took little steps, _"Or I may have to get the hose out!" _

"What hose!"

"Hose! Luke you better be joking!"

"Hey! If you've got a hose, I can do better than custard!"

"Get me wet, Luke Warren, and I'll kill you!" were the loving replies from his colleagues.

"_Ok, calm down! And get a move on!" _with Luke's last word they begun to run slightly, in every direction but the finish posts. _"And Charlie's off to the left, staggering slightly! Nina! Nina! Your going backwards!" _Luke called out to the paramedic who'd lost all sense of direction and was heading back up the field. She managed to stagger into the right way and was over halfway behind her competitors.

"_Maggie seems to be the only one going the right way, Even though she's just taken out half the spectators! Watch what your doing, remember, you injure them, you treat them." _Luke laughed as a young boy pushed her into the middle of the lanes after she had hit half of the people over the heads with her arms having went far too much to the left, apologising blindly as she did. _"Oooh, Alice is just behind Maggie now, Charlie's close third, and Nina's finally beginning to catch up! Alice seems to be the steadiest on her feet, can she take over and steal what would be Maggie's first win? I don't think so… their almost at the line, its going to be a photo finish!" _as Luke called out his last statement, Maggie crossed the line, soon after came Alice. _"And Maggie takes the point for the Oldies! And there goes Alice, oh, and Nina's overtaken Charlie just at the line, bad luck mate!" _Luke laughed as the four of them stood still for a moment, and took of their blindfolds. Once their eyes had gotten used to the light, they headed over to their teams, Maggie and Charlie laughing as they did, happy that they'd got a point, their team-mates joining in.

Once the oldies had settled down, Nathan took over the mic from Luke. _"Well done guys, an excellent race! Maggie winning a well-needed point for the Oldies, the scores are now, Youfs 3, Oldies also 3! We have level pegging ladies and gentlemen, but not for long. What's the next race Comfort?"_

Comfort took the mic and looked at the small piece of card given to her moments before, _"Ah, this race shall be an entertaining one at the least! Would Abs, Kelsey, Nina and Sam for the Youfs; and Harry, Charlie, Selena and Maggie head over and prepare for… The Five Legged Race!" _the names called out could only laugh at what that were about to do as they went to the starting line, after all Comfort was probably right, this was going to be very entertaining. The crowd were in high sprits also, cheering and clapping the competitors on as they lined up and were handed a length of rope.


	13. The Five Legged Race

Ten minutes later and the teams were ready. The Youfs had taken the left side of the lanes, going Abs, Nina, Kelsey and Sam from left to right; and the Oldies were on the left, Harry, Selena, Maggie and Charlie, both teams ready to run in an organised fashion. Well, they hoped to anyway.

"_And finally we're ready, we are ready?" _Luke started, worried as Kelsey started twisting the rope around her leg, but after nods of agreement he carried on, _"Right, well good. Ready?…Steady… GO!" _

As he crowds cheered them on, both teams were trying to get going fast. However, they soon found that it was not as easy as thy had first anticipated. The Youfs had only managed a few feet when Kelsey moved her left instead of her right, and begun to fall forward. Luckily, Sam and Nina grabbed onto her arms in time.

"_Oh, and that was a close call for he Youfs, Kelsey almost bringing them down, but good recovery by her team-mates! And how are the Oldies getting on? Ooooh, quite well! Their up in front of the Youfs and still going!" _

Luke was right, Harry's group were just ahead of the others. Somehow after a shaky start they managed to get a rhythm going and were walking together at the same time.

"_Oh dear, Charlie's out of step! Can he get back in? Oh…oh…oh… And he's back, thanks to some sharp left righting from Selena! Look who's gone army!" _Luke laughed as Selena stuck her tongue out over her shoulder, _"Speaking of army, Nina's beginning to get her team into shape, Kelsey's managing to get in step too, must be magic!" _

The crowd were cheering along the side lines, watching as the two teams waddled together, their arms over each others shoulder in a hope for balance. The cheers got louder and louder as both teams evened up and rushed to the finish line.

"_Well ladies and gentlemen, surprising as it is, this race seems to be going well! Not a team member has fallen, well properly anyway. And it looks as though the Oldies are going to win…oh, but the Youfs are getting back up to speed… their almost level with them… this is too close to call people! Whoa, I can't tell who's won, Comfort, what does the photo finish say?"_

As Luke was speaking, both teams had crossed the line at what seemed the same time, laughing together as they did so. So close that Comfort did have to check the photo finish. The teams waited in suspense as she and Luke pondered over the Polaroid.

"_Well, it was close.. But I think.. Just by a nose.. The winners of the Five Legged Race are…. THE OLDIES!" _Comfort announced, laughing as the group started jumping around laughing also. However, neither Harry, Maggie, Selena or Charlie realised they were still tied by the legs, and as Selena and Maggie took a step forward, the whole four of them tumbled to the ground.

"_And they managed stay upright the whole way through the race, but the fall over their own feet at the last hurdle! Tut tut tut ladies!" _Luke chucked as Maggie struggled in getting to her feet.

"You watch it Warren!" laughed Maggie, as he quickly moved away before she could get to her feet. No one could stop their laughter as the team walked back over to the rest of them, ready to find out what their next race would be.


End file.
